


Miles and Miles

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [43]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	

Their lives  
seemed to be long  
tedious  
stretches of asphalt  
punctuated  
by flash-in-the-pan moments  
of fire and brimstone  
and angels singing

~ 2006


End file.
